fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising
thumb|400pxFighters of Destiny vs Fighters of Destiny Rising, marca o primeiro crossover entre os dois RPG's e traz consigo um dos vilões da saga torneio das trevas.Essa saga ocorre durante Fear it self do Fighter of Destiny Rising e Street Fighter X Tekken do Fighter of Destiny. A saga traz Jonathan , Sakura e Hiryu junto com o quarteto improvável( Rulk , Agente Venom, Motoqueira Fantasma e X-23) enfrentando Lambda-11 e Blackheart que transforma Nova York em um inferno,buscando se vingar de Kyo através de Hiryu e Sakura. O principal antagonista da saga é Blackheart Saga roteirizada por Artyom. História Blackheart, filho de Mephisto, deu início a um plano para se vingar de seu pai,trazendo um inferno particular para a Terra Imediatamente. Para que seu feitiço desse certo, ele precisava de alguns itens. Primeiro, o sangue de um jovem que já esteve no Inferno e escapou. Depois, um pedaço da ‘carne’ do simbionte alienígena Toxina. E de quebra, algumas almas condenadas. Tudo isso ainda não seria suficiente se não conseguisse enganar a Alejandra, a nova hospedeira do Espírito de Vingança, para dar ignição a uma “roleta gigante dos infernos”. Foi assim que se abriu o portal entre dimensões que trouxe as chamas infernais para nossa realidade e teriam consumido tudo se não fosse Johnny Blaze e um amuleto místico que conseguisse segurar um pouco o avanço da Magia.Nesse cenário,o quarteto improvável é montado para lidar com Blackheart e seus demônios enquanto um inferno era expandido por Nova York. Para se contrapor ao grupo, Blackheart usa um espelho místico que convoca alguns demônios que são justamente as anti-teses dos nossos heróis quebrados.' Linfa' é um tipo de um anjo caído mortífero. X-666 é uma garotinhas feliz, sádica e com pompons afiados. O Evangelista '''é o cara da palavra mortífera. Por fim, '''Encéfalon, um cérebro corpulento ambulante. São as Antíteses de nossos heróis. Todos eles, no fim, são capazes de mexer com a cabeça de seus adversários e perturbá-los. Enquanto isso, Blackheart ordena sua amante Lambda''' partir rumo ao tal amuleto que impede o Inferno de avançar sobre a Terra e destruí-lo. Só não contava que o Dr. Estranho já tivessem chegado lá para proteger a barreira. E a própria Motoqueira Fantasma, logo depois de dar conta de seu nêmesis, o Linfa, foi atrás de Lambda para impedi-la. Todavia, o maior inimigo de Alejandra era ela mesma. Tentada por Blackheart de que poderia devolver a almas das pessoas do vilarejo que ela acabou deixando catatônicas.Ela acabou fazendo o desejo do vilão e destruindo ela mesma o Amuleto que protegia nossa realidade. Os demais heróis daquele Quarteto improvável acabaram sendo igualmente tentados e derrotados. X-23, distraída com a ideia de finalmente poder descobrir que tinha ou não uma alma, foi enganada e derrotada por Blackheart. Rulk e Venom, após serem derrotados pelos capangas do filho de Mephisto, sonharam com vidas perfeitas sendo heróis glorificados. Tudo uma farsa, uma mentira, uma ilusão criada para enfraquece-los e, por fim, matá-los. Enquanto isso, Blackheart sente uma energia semelhante a de Kyo Kusanagi, a pessoa responsável por sua derrota e humilhação,então ele parte com Lambda para mata-lo. Ao chegar no local (Este local ainda não havia sido transformado num inferno),ele logo arremessa um carro,usando a força da mente, contra Hiryu. Hiryu sente o carro vindo em sua direção,então ele agarra Sakura, que estava próxima a ele e desvia do disparo. Os integrantes do quarteto improvável haviam sido mortos por forças infernais, não havia outro lugar para aquele bando ir a não ser o próprio inferno.E esse foi o maior erro de Blackheart. Uma vez no reino de seu pai, o próprio Mephisto decidiu fazer um acordo com os quatro. Ele deu novamente um corpo terreno a todos em troca de no futuro estes lhe deverem um favor que não poderão deixar de cumprir. E sem pestanejar, assinam o contrato. É formado o '''Círculo dos Quatro. Sakura,Hiryu e Jonathan enfrentavam Blackheart e Lambda. Blackheart,logo percebe que Hiryu tem alguma ligação com Kyo e durante a batalha, Sakura começa a ter flashes de memória sobre os acontecimentos do torneio das trevas, depois de observa-lo por mais alguns instante,Blackheart percebeu que Hiryu tinha algum parentesco com Kyo. Apesar dos esforços dos três,eles não foram capazes de lutar em igualdade contra Blackheart,ele só estava se divertindo com os três,quando um deles tinha a chance de acerta-lo,Lambda interceptava o ataque com um de seus portais,impedindo os de acertar Blackheart. Durante a batalha, Hiryu libera quantidades imensas de chi para que ele fosse rastreado pelo Motoqueiro fantasma, pois percebeu que Blackheart não estava usando todo seu poder, ou seja, estava apenas brincando com os três e alguma hora iria se cansar e matá-los. Alejandra sente o chi de Hiryu, pela força maligna ela logo interliga o chi de Hiryu com a energia maligna de Blackheart, assim sabendo a localização dele. O Quarteto improvável, então, segue o chi de Hiryu e então encontra Blackheart torturando Sakura e Jonathan,enquanto fazia meteoros caírem do céu. X-23 começa a cortar os meteoros junto com Hiryu,enquanto Venom atirava nos meteoros e Rulk destruí os meteoros com os punhos. Alejandra usa sua corrente para puxa Sakura e Jonathan,os salvando de serem esmagados por um meteoro,depois ela os liberta da tortura de Blackheart com um olhar da penitência. Enquanto Estranho segurava magicamente o avanço dos limites do Inferno e Blaze mantem a roletainfernal girando. Blackheart absorve a energia dos sentimentos de dor e tristeza ao seu redor,se tornando maior e mais poderoso. O novo quarteto segue com o plano de emergência e fazem algo nunca jamais imaginado.Fundindo três dos poderes dos heróis num só, surge um Rulk-Simbionte-Fantasma '''atacando o filho do Demônio com tudo. E enquanto essa criatura tripla dá conta do vilão, X-23 vai até a roleta final e conta para Blaze o plano. Ele deve inverter a rotação do artefato para que o inferno regrida de volta e, no momento exato, Laura deve detonar uma bomba para romper de vez o elo que une os dois mundos. Enquanto isso,Hiryu, Sakura e Jonathan enfrentam Lambda que tenta atrapalhar o Rulk-Simbionte-Fantasma. Em um ponto da luta, Flash Thompson,junto com Alejandra, ajudam Sakura e Jonathan, lhes oferecendo uma carona num carro,podia-se ver Nova York como um poço de lava,cheia de olhos e demônios. Enquanto isso, Hiryu lutava contra Lambda para impedir que ela tentasse matar os quatro que estavam no carro. Hiryu e Lambda lutavam bastante e Flash dava assistência atirando em Lambda de longe. Hiryu se aproveitou da guarda baixa dela,deu um chute e Alejandra atropelou Lambda. Depois do ocorrido, Alejandra dirige na direção de Rulk-Simbionte-Fantasma. Enquanto isso, Lambda se levanta e então abre um portal enorme, dele sai uma espada gigante que vai caindo na direção de Sakura, Hiryu e Jonathan. Sakura e Jonathan usam seus especiais para destruir a espada, Hiryu se aproveita da situação e se posiciona com os braços abertos em um local não muito longe dos três.Sakura e Jonathan, ultrapassando os limites de sua força, conseguem derrotar Lambda de uma vez por todas, porém, ela cai nos braços de Hiryu, evitando que ela morra pela queda. Rulk-Simbionte-Fantasma usa o feitiço contra o feiticeiro e cria uma entidade capaz de derrotar o Blackheart apenas fazendo-o olhar com o espelho místico criador de Antíteses. Blaze inverte a rotação da roleta e tudo se finda. O inferno sumiu.Nova York voltou a ser o que era. Alejandra toma de volta o seu Espírito de Vingança e o simbionte retorna para Thompson.Depois Alejandra confronta Hiryu lhe contando que sua energia era maligna e causava medo nela,o que isso não deveria acontecer, pois ela era uma motoqueira fantasma.Alejandra contou mais sobre a divindade que estava dentro de Hiryu,dizendo que esta somente visava destruição. X-23 conta que viu os olhos de Hiryu ficarem vermelhos algumas vezes durante o confronto,então Alejandra explica que não há como tirar Gargos de Hiryu porque está acoplado a sua alma. Hiryu sabia que não havia saída, então ele pega sua camisa,escreve "Udachi tebe synok" pede para Sakura repetir essa palavra,quando ela repete,ele responde usando a sua verdadeira voz "Spasibo, mat",então pega a camisa, a queima e faz uma bomba de fumaça, desaparecendo diante de todos e deixando Sakura impressionada. Depois do ocorrido, o quarteto improvável se desfaz, cada um indo para uma direção, enquanto Sakura e Jonathan vão para Hotel, pois no dia seguinte estava marcado o voo para prosseguirem em suas jornadas.Jonathan logo tem um flashback sobre o passado depois de pensar na aventura que teve ao lado de Sakura, enquanto ela se lembra que Jonathan havia beijado ela,então fica louca de vergonha, imaginando um Kyo a olhando intensamente,então Sakura pega sua mochila e decide partir o quanto antes.Então ambos saem do hotel,Jonathan já sente que Nova York iria deixar muitas saudades pela aventura inesquecível que teve,mas agora eles tinham que ir para o polo norte. No telhado do hotel, Hiryu estava com Lambda. Hiryu conta que apesar de todo mal que ela fez, ele sabia que ela pensava que estava fazendo o melhor para a humanidade, ele logo em seguida explica que não sentiu pena dela, se ele fosse guiado por seus sentimentos, teria matado ela sem piedade, então ele explica que não existe bem ou mal, só pontos de vistas divergentes. Lambda questiona o porque dele ter mantido ela viva, então Hiryu explica que precisaria das habilidades dela, pois ele só tinha 27 dias de vida. '''To be continued... Personagens Agente Venom Blackheart Hiryu Johnny Blaze Jonathan Lambda-11 Motoqueira Fantasma Rulk Sakura Kasugano X-23 Consequências que a saga trouxe * Lambda se tornou uma aliada de Hiryu * Sakura se lembrou dos eventos do torneio das trevas * Sakura conheceu Hiryu * Mais sobre Gargos foi revelado * Blackheart banido da Terra mais uma vez * Quarteto improvável com a marca de Mephisto * Agente Venom perdoado por ter desertado Locais Nova York Curiosidades * A saga foi totalmente inspirada na HQ Venom:Círculo de quatro * Quando Flash menciona "Isso me lembra Las Vegas",foi uma referência a HQ que inspirou a saga. * Blackheart,até agora,foi o vilão mais poderoso do Fighter of Destiny Rising em sua forma suprema * Essa saga trouxe um sentimento rivalidade de Jonathan com Hiryu, apesar de Hiryu não sentir o mesmo. * Foi a primeira união entre os dois RPG,planejava-se uma segunda união,porém a ideia foi descartada e no lugar foi feita Expedição ao continente negro * Originalmente publicada em edições especiais do tipo “.1”, Círculo dos Quatro é uma evidente homenagem a história do novo Quarteto Fantástico publicada em Grandes Heróis Marvel 45.(Os integrantes daquele quarteto fantástico eram Wolverine,Motoqueiro Fantasma,Homem aranha e Hulk) Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas